


Those pretty lips

by Readerstories



Series: Tommy Shelby x reader [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Inspired by @peakynsfw's blurb about Tommy that you can find on their Tumblr. Tommy has a crush on Michael, Finn, and Isaiah’s male friend.





	Those pretty lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tommy Shelby x male!reader](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519212) by peakynsfw. 

Thomas Shelby is one hell of a man. Just being in the same room as him can be breathtaking. He exudes a feeling of power, not in a big brash way, but in a quiet ever present way that could make many a woman or man feel lightheaded. 

It could make any person weak at the knees or sending their mind somewhere completely different and indecent. You belong in the latter category. You’ve put up too many barriers for our own protection for that to let it slip through.

So instead you settle for just looking at him when you think you can get away with it the few times you see him. You doubt he even knows really who you are. He likely knows that you are a friend of Micheal, Finn,and Isaiah, and a Peaky Blinder, but not much more than that. He has barely even given you a glance the times you have met, a contrast to all the times you have watched him. 

Most of the time when you see him, he’s not at the place to meet a specific person or you, like now, when you are watching him talk with some of the other Peaky Blinders that are more veteran. You are standing at the bar in The Garrison while he is at one of the many tables. You do not look at him a lot, every look you take carefully calculated as to not be noticed. You make it look like you are simply watching the room, and not him specifically. 

For once you are alone, both Finn and Isaiah have gone off to find themselves company for the night, while Michael is at home with his new girl. You are content with just standing at the bar, sipping your whiskey, stealing looks when you can. You occasionally talk to Harry, and turn away any woman that approaches you. 

If your friends were here they would have teased you relentlessly, while you would have mumbled into your glass that you simply wasn’t in the mood for the night. You rarely were for women, although some had shared your bed, some even more than one night. You just preferred men, although they were even rarer to find in your bed. Not for a lack of want, but more for safety. 

You sigh, taking a sip of your drink and glancing over at Tommy. You catch him licking his lips and grinning, probably in the middle of telling something about the business or a story to the men around him. You stare for maybe a second or two longer than you normally would be before you are able to take your eyes off his lips.

When you look back again, he is not at the table anymore. The other men are starting to scatter, so you gather he must have been done with whatever he was doing and left. You sigh. You wanted too see him more, but that will have to be for another time.

“You going to keep staring at me all night?” You heart nearly stops in your chest when you hear his voice as he joins your lonely silhouette at the bar. A simple show of power for anyone watching, but also an invitation when accompanied by the barely there curl of lips that only you can see.

“Is there going to be a problem if I do?” You don’t know where the bravery you felt that made that line fall from your lips came from, but you welcome it. Tommy hums, fishing out a cigarette and lighting it. He takes a drag and exhales, looking at you the whole time.

“Only if you keep that glass in your hand. Keep picturing something else that we both would look much better in those hands and even better with those pretty lips of yours.” If you had been drinking your drink, you would have chocked on it. Instead, you keep playing cool, pretending your heart isn’t threatening to beat out of your chest any second.

“So that is what is going through the infamous Mr. Shelby’s head. Interesting.” You definitely are going to blame that line on your liquid courage if anyone ever asks. You hope no one ever does. Tommy just quirks an eyebrow and keeps smoking. You take a sip of your drink in the silence, keeping eye contact with his heavenly blue eyes. It’s the longest you have ever interacted with him, so to say that this situation is unusual is an understatement. Tommy takes another drag form his cigarette and lets the smoke flow calmly into the air between you.

“You are going to finish your drink, go outside, wait for me, then we will go to where ever you live, and I’ll show you what is on my mind.” It’s said which such calm, like he was just talking about the weather, not him fulfilling one of your biggest daydreams of having him in your bed.

“Alright then Mr. Shelby, until then.” You take your drink and tip it towards him in a goodbye gesture before downing the rest of it and putting it back at the bar. A drop of whiskey escapes your mouth, you are quick to lick it away. 

You catch Tommy’s eyes following the motion of your tongue, and you are back to pretending your heart isn’t trying to escape your chest. You put your cap on from your pocket and walk out. When outside the pub, you light up a cigarette of your own.

You are nearly finished with your second cigarette when Tommy comes outside. He says nothing, but gives you a look that is clearly meant as a order to start walking. You stomp out your cigarette on the wall of the pub after a last inhale. 

You start walking, Tommy joining you. You keep the tempo low, as to not give away how eager you are. Tommy is smoking another cigarette, saying nothing. You too keep quiet. 

You think about lighting another cigarette to have something to do with your hands, but decide against it. You are not as heavy of a smoker like Tommy, so it would have done you no good. Instead you bury your hands in your pocket, one hand fiddling with the key to your front door.

When you finally make it your house, Tommy is on his second cigarette of the walk. While you unlock the door, he takes a final drag before stomping it out. You go inside, and he follows close behind.

“You live alone?” You nod at Tommy’s question while taking of your coat and hanging it up at the coat rack in the corner.

“Yes. My Father died in the war, mom long before that. So I’m alone in this house.” 

“My condolences.” You shrug while throw your cap on the coat rack as well, smiling when it swings back and forth with the motion.

“Well, long time ago, doesn’t matter now.”

“No, it doesn’t. What matters that we are alone.” Before you can think much about what those words mean, arms are going around your waist from behind and a pair of lips are going up your neck. You can’t help the moan that escapes from you, so happy for those lips finally on you.

Your own arms grip Tommy’s, not knowing what else to do except to cling to them like your are afraid he will disappear if you don’t. He pushes you against the wall, grinding against your ass, letting you feel the hardening cock in his pants. You moan again.

“Where’s your bedroom?” You don’t answer him at once, to busy reveling in hos gravely voice so close to your ear. He nips said ear when you don’t answer him.

“Unless you want to doit right here?” He breathes, still grinding into you. You inhale sharply, trying to gather yourself enough to answer.

“No, not.... Up the stairs and second door to the right.” With that the pressure of Tommy against your back and ass is gone. You turn around to catch a glimpse of him. At some point he had managed to get his coat off without you noticing, yet his cap is still on. It cast alluring shadows over his face in the faint light that comes from the lamps outside. You can’t see his eyes, but his grin is mesmerising. 

“Lead the way then.” You start to walk up the stairs, when you can’t hear the steps of him following you look over your shoulder at him. He is just watching you.

Deciding that some of your liquid courage is back, you slide your jacket off, draping it over the banister. You keep walking up the stairs slowly, starting unbuttoning your vest next, all while keeping eye contact as good as you can with Tommy still having his cap on. 

It’s hard to coordinate everything without falling on your face on the stairs, but it has the desired effect. Tommy takes his cap off, hangs it on the coat rack before starting to follow you up the stairs. 

By the time you have made it to the top your vest is in your hands, and Tommy has caught up to you. He pushes you forwards without saying a word. You throw your vest somewhere on the floor. 

You push the door to your room open, leading the way, Tommy right behind you. As soon as the door closes behind him, he is on you again, cock still hard against your ass. 

Another moan gets out of your mouth when you can feel his teeth right above your still buttoned up shirt collar.

“I think this should all go.” You feel his hand slip down towards the edge of your pants, your breath hitch. You start fumbling with your tie as Tommy untucks your shirt. 

When both those tasks are dealt with, you start unbuttoning your shirt. Tommy’s hands stay just above the edge of your pants, rubbing slightly at the newly exposed skin. 

You try not to let your breath go out too shaky, but by the breezy chuckle you hear slip out of Tommy’s mouth, you know you have failed. You unbutton the shirt all the way, and Tommy lets go off you so you can take it off completely. 

He doesn’t let you turn around, he’s back as soon as your shirt hits the floor. You can feel the rough fabric of his vest, and the cold chain of his pocket watch pressed against your back. 

His lips on your neck, then moving down to your shoulder. You moan loudly when he finds a good spot somewhere inbetween and you can feel his smile when he bites down on it hard.

Your hands hover in the air for a moment, unsure of where to go, before you reach back and place them on Tommy’s hips. You drag him towards you, making him grind into you. This time it’s he who moans, and you can’t help but grin.

“Tommy, come on, let me turn around.”

“And why would I do that?” Is voice is gravely, barely above a murmur.

“Because, ahh, I feel that I’m at a disadvantage here, and I want more clothes off.”

“Is that what you want ey’?” You nod, keeping down a moan when he kisses behind your ear.

“I don’t know, I quite like this position.” As he says that, his hand slips under the waistband of your pants. You gasp slightly, stilling his hands just inches from your crotch and where you want them.

“Come on, you should be undressed too.” You know he could break your hold on his hands any second, but he does nothing, just letting his hands rest under your pants, making you feel like you are burning up from his touch.

“Okay then.” He pulls his hands away, and you can finally turn around. He’s standing there, hands in his pocket and with a smirk on his devilishly handsome face. When Tommy makes no move to undress, you gather what he wants you to do. 

He wants you to undress him, the cheeky fucker. You are more than happy to oblige. You step closer to him, pushing yourself as far as you can into his personal space as you can without actually touching his body to yours. 

You place your hands on his shoulders, letting them glide around his torso as freely as you wish. He watches you, saying nothing. You start to unbutton his vest, his jacket is still on, but since he doesn’t seem like he is going to take his hands out of his pockets, you leave it. 

As soon as the vest is done, you go for his tie. It soon joins your shirt on the floor. You start on the buttons of his shirt as you realise you haven’t done much to him yet. 

So, as soon as his neck becomes visible, you start kissing it. You don’t dare biting or sucking, not wanting to test his limits with you leaving a mark behind. 

But your try to make him make some sort of noise none the less. Your are successful when you lick a long stripe up his collarbone when you are nearly done unbuttoning his shirt. 

The noise he makes spurs you on, so as soon as the shirt is unbuttoned, your hands go on his hips, pulling him forward. You push your hard cock against his, peppering kisses and licks against his collarbone as you grind together. 

He finally takes his hands out of his pockets, putting them on your hips. He drags you towards him, letting you two find a rhythm together. You don’t stand there for long before he is pushing you away. 

“Bed.” He says before you can even open your mouth. He shrugs his top layers of, you ignore the dull thump you can hear from his clothes. You walk back towards the bed, watching him the whole time. 

It’s not a long way, but you feel like it drags on with the intensity of his gaze. When the back of your knees his the bed frame, you let yourself fall back on your elbows, sliding your shoes off in the process. 

Tommy soon follows, and before you can even process what is happening, he has dragged all of you into the middle of the bed, and is straddling your hips. He rolls his hips and you moan. 

This is something you have dreamt of so many times that admitting the number would have been shameful. Tommy on top of you is a dream come true. And then he is kissing you. 

For a split second you are frozen, too dumbstruck to kiss him back. But before it goes too long, you are kissing him back. One of his hands is in your hair, the other on your hip. 

You own hands are on his hips, dragging him down onto you, you yourself grinding up into him. You moan into the kiss and he does too. It’s perhaps the most wonderful sound you have ever heard. 

Before long it seems that grinding is no longer enough for Tommy, so he stills his hips while his hand on your hip finds it way to the button on your pants. You barely have time to react before your pants are undone and his hand is on your cock. The moan you let out is a lot louder than any that came earlier in the night.

“Like that do ya?” Tommy sounds so smug and you love it.

“Yes, of course, there’s a hand around my cock that isn’t my own, of course I fucking like it.” Tommy hums, dragging his hand up and down a few times, making you let out another moan. He starts kissing and biting your neck together with his strokes around your cock.

You summon whatever is left of your senses to move your own hands. They were still resting on Tommy’s hips, now they’re sliding down towards the buttons of his pants. 

You palm his cock with one hand as you unbutton his pants and he moans into your neck. Soon you have his cock in your hand. It feels wonderful, and big in your hand. You start to stroke his cock with the same rhythm as him. 

Another moan escapes his mouth, a sound you will remember forever. You wrap your legs around his ass and pull him closer, causing your hands and cocks to bump together. You moan in unison. 

At that you make a decision that you want to hear more noises from just his mouth. But vocalizing those thoughts are hard when Tommy’s hand is still on your cock and he’s kissing and biting his way down your collarbone. 

“Tommy?” He doesn’t answer, you push at his shoulder. 

“Come on, get off me, I want to suck your cock and I cant do it from here.” You can feel him grin against your neck.

“Not shy are you?”

“I didn’t get you into my bed by being fucking shy now did I?”

“No you did not.” He rolls of you, tucking his hands behind his head as he settles. You get up and straddle him. You lean forward, stealing a kiss since you didn’t get enough earlier. 

He kisses back slowly, almost lazily, seemingly happy to let you do whatever you want. You salivate at the thought. The most feared man in Birmingham and the man of many a sexual dream of yours (and others) in your bed, willing to let you do whatever you want to him. 

You try not to think too much about it, so you break the kiss to move down to Tommy’s neck. You kiss your way down to his chest, stopping yourself from leaving marks as you go. When you make it down to his chest, you take one nipple in your mouth, the other in your hand. 

Tommy moans. After a while you switch. You can feel Tommy’s cock twitch and leak against your stomach where you are almost laying down on him. You can guess he is impatient when you feel one of his hands slip into your hair and tugging you slightly downwards. 

You grin against his chest, giving it a last kiss before making your way down. You kiss down his stomach, dragging his pants and underwear further down as you go. Tommy lifts his hips so you can slip them off completely. 

You throw them on the floor somewhere, finally settling between his legs. You give him a quick kiss on his hips, and then you start kissing along his shaft. Tommy lets out moan and his hand finds its way back in your hair. 

You start sucking gently on the tip, barely letting it slip past your lips. You slowly take more and more of him in. 

You make sure to suck harder at random times, making Tommy let out more moans at the change in the feeling of your lips around his cock. You are honestly enjoying his sounds and the feeling of his cock in your mouth. You take ahold of his legs, pushing them further apart while you go down deeper. Both of his hands almost flies into your hair.

“Fuck!” He’s panting, and you look up, making eye contact with his cock almost down you throat. Another suck, another moan spills from his lips. You let him out of your mouth completely.

“Like that do ya’?” You say, mirroring his words from earlier.

“Of course I do, now get your lips back on my cock.” You grin, more than happy to oblige him. You lick up his shaft, then taking it back in your mouth. You suck hard, making Tommy gasp and his hips lifts off the bed. You grin as good as you can with his cock in your mouth and continue sucking.

It’s not long before you can feel and hear that Tommy is close to coming. His breath is shorter, he’s bucking up into your mouth, mumbling something. He tries to pull you off his cock, but you are having none off it, staying right where you are. 

You intend to save every bit of this time, including the feeling of his come going down your throat. So instead of stopping, you just keep sucking, fondling his balls as well. 

Just minutes later, Tommy spills down your throat. You drink down every last drop, sucking until he has to push you of since he’s too sensitive. You lick sit up, licking your lips.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Tommy sits up too, dragging you down for a bruising kiss. He then somehow flips you over so you are under him, hand going straight for your still hard cock. 

You break the kiss to moan, so he dives down to your chest as take one of your nipples in his mouth. The pace of his strokes as brutal, and before long, you are spilling yourself into his hand with a cry of his name. 

While you catch your breath, Tommy sits up, and with an almost awe, you watch him lick your sperm of his hand with a devilish look on his face. When he’s done, he flops down next to you. 

He reaches over to the night stand where you have another case of cigarettes.

“May I?”

“Yes, go ahead.” You answer, still slightly out of breath. He takes on and offers you one. You take it, letting him light if for you after he has done his own. You smoke in silence, you then notice you still have your goddamn pants still on. You take them of as well as you can without getting up or putting out your cigarette. Tommy chuckles next to you.

“Elegant.”

“Always.” You stretch, letting the cigarette hang in the corner of your mouth. Tommy says nothing, neither do you, letting the silence settle in between you.

* * *

You wake from your light slumber by the creaking of the stairs, unfamiliar footsteps making their way down unknown floorboards. You get up from your bed and stand at your window as you hear the door open and close below you. 

Outside your door stands Tommy, illuminated mostly by the moonlight and for a brief moment his own lighter. He walks away slowly, not rushing at all. 

You wonder if he cares that he might be seen leaving a lonely mans house at this hour of the night, or if he just counts on none one really giving a shit. Usually the men’s houses he leaves at this time of night ends up dead though. But Tommy Shelby can do what he wants and no one can say anything about it. 

You watch him until he disappears around the corner of your street in a cloud of cigarette smoke, then you draw the curtains and go back to bed. 

You will try in the morning not too think too much about the night that happened, but it will be impossible with how wonderfully sore your body is feeling.


End file.
